The Boy Who Touches Death
by ADayDream'sDream
Summary: There are many known facts about the world that Stiles lives in but only a few that he lives by. The first being that he must trust no one, not humans, not supernatural, not hunter. Two, he mustn't stay in one place long. The third and final rule that Stiles lived by was simple. Never let anyone take the amulet...full summary inside. Sterek M/M Yaoi ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** There are many known facts about the world that Stiles lives in but only a few that he lives by. The first being that he must trust no one, not humans, not supernatural, not hunter. Two, he mustn't stay in one place long. The third and final rule that Stiles lived by was simple. Never let anyone take the amulet. Because the amulet that Stiles wore worked like a Selkie's skin and whoever wore it controlled him.

 **Pairing:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

* * *

Stiles sat at the back of the bus, watching the world outside whirl past in a blur of green. Northern California was beautiful. Stiles planned on getting off long enough to sleep in an actual bed and get a hot meal at some fast food restaurant in the next town the bus stopped at before leaving again in a different direction once morning came. Hopefully it wouldn't let those who were on his tail catch up too much.

The werewolves hunting him were a persistent group made of Alpha wolves who had somehow come together to form a pack. Stiles wasn't sure how it all worked out for them, he had never met an Alpha who was any good at taking orders no matter how sensible the orders were.

Stiles watched as the bus slowed enough for the blur of the forest around them to turn into distinguishable shapes of trees and telephone poles. There was a house every once in a while, until they made a left turn and actually entered the town. It was a small place, Stiles figured that everyone probably knew everything about everyone else and knew that living in a place like this would drive him to insanity. He lived for the anonymity of the road, the way that he could hide who he was and what he'd done from everyone he met and didn't have to worry about them trying to control him or hurt him.

Subconsciously he fingered the amulet he wore, it was a simple looking thing, made from pressed metal with Nordic runes burned into it and hung from a thick cord that hung down to his gladiolus. Such a simple looking thing that held so much power. The bus slowed even further as it pulled in front of a small police station and finally came to a halt. Stiles grabbed his book bag and stood to exit. It felt good to walk off the bus after sitting for so long, his legs ached from being cramped in the little seat and he decided that walking to the nearest motel would be good for him.

He was walking for close to five minutes when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up all the sudden. Something was watching him. Casually he used magic to untie his shoe so that he could kneel down to retie it. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book and didn't normally work for most humans who used it but Stiles wasn't completely human anymore. Hadn't been in years since the curse took into effect.

He didn't see anyone actually watching him, in fact, he didn't see anyone at all which was the most unnerving part. Sure, it was close to nine at night, but there was absolutely no movement anywhere. Not wind in the trees, people behind curtains, no nocturnal creatures out for a stroll, nothing. The next thing he noticed was that the crickets had stopped chirping meaning it was as silent as it was still. Stiles stood abruptly and spun around to recheck his surroundings.

Anyone who wasn't as experienced or smart as he was would have started running back towards the police station in hopes of finding someone. Stiles wasn't stupid or inexperienced. He knew that whatever was watching him wouldn't care if there were innocent people hurt while it tried to get him and that if it did it wouldn't stop waiting and that he couldn't be around people all the time. It was always best to get the pissing contests over with before the opponent thought he was a coward anyways.

"Come on out. I know you're there." Stiles called loudly and the only answer he got was a small rustle of bushes to his left. Stiles let out a bark of laughter and looked to his right.

"Clever." A woman's voice called out and its owner appeared where he was looking moments later. She was slightly older than him, probably mid-twenties or at least that was the projection she was giving. She could have been in her eighties and only be pretending to be in her mid-twenties. Druids had a tendency to be vain like that, especially female druids. She was a Dark Druid if her aura read correctly, they didn't always so he knew he couldn't rely on that completely, which wasn't entirely dangerous depending on how many people she'd killed already.

"You don't survive as long as I have without learning a few tricks." Stiles shot back with a twisted grin.

"I'm sure you don't. I've never met one of your kind that wasn't clever but that was nearly a decade ago. There are so few of you now." The Darach bemoaned with a fake pout. Stiles rolled his eyes. She might think she knew what he was but people very rarely guessed right on any of their attempts. Usually he had to give them hints, lead them to the correct answer or, sometimes when he was feeling nasty or if he didn't like the person, he would lead the inquirer on a merry little goose chase before leaving without giving them any real answers.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He muttered, shifting his backpack on his shoulder while he waited for her to get around to what she wanted.

He had a pretty good idea, sacrificing his kind would be a major power boost to any magic user so it wouldn't shock him if she tried to cut his heart out or something. The Darach seemed to realize he wasn't falling for this trick either and let a playful smirk form on her lips.

"Shall we get this started?" She asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Would be nice. I'd like to sleep in a bed tonight if that's okay with you." He said nonchalantly.

The Darach's smirk fell and she morphed from a human brunette to a pale, bald looking thing that made Stiles glad he had hair. She was about to lunge at him when a sleek black Camaro came flying down the road towards them and she turned and ran. Stiles rolled his neck as the tension eased from his body and he turned to continue down the road in search of a place to sleep. The tension returned when the Camaro pulled up beside him and two wolves left it to approach Stiles.

"Hey!" A gruff voice said and Stiles let out an overly dramatic sigh because he could and turned to face the wolves.

"Look, didn't really need your help cause, seriously a dark druid? I've dealt with plenty of those but you know what I deal with more? Werewolves, I mean you guys seem to breed like rabbits. So, let's get this whole exchange out of the way before it even begins. No, I am not human, no, you cannot know what I am. I don't need any help with anything and, no, I'm not sticking around long. I'm literally just in town for the night and maybe breakfast if there's something open before the first bus leaves. Done? Done. Good. Bye." Stiles said before turning back towards the motel and starting to walk again. He rolled his eyes to the starless sky when he heard the Alpha GrowlTM.

"Three, two." Stile muttered under his breath and spun in time to see the wolf bounce off of an invisible barrier that Stiles had embedded into his aura. The wolf was in its beta form and snarled at him when it had trouble standing.

"Why do wolves always try that? I mean, it's like the werewolf transformation cuts your IQ into little tiny pieces. Did you think that if I could take a Darach that I somehow couldn't handle an Alpha wolf? Or did you think with your emotions? Because that is what leads to a lot of bad decisions like buying a new album of music because you liked _one_ song and then deciding that you don't actually like the band after all or even getting a second helping of curly fries because their your favorite food in the whole wide world and then getting sick because you ate way too much grease to survive the heat outside the diner. Yeah, wouldn't suggest getting more than one helping of Auntie May's Home Fried Curly Fries in Alabama in the summer, it tastes great going down, not so much coming back up. Thinking with your emotions isn't a good idea is the point I'm trying to make." Stiles rambled as the Alpha continued to growl lowly at him. The other wolf looked like he was confused by Stiles which Stiles understood, he was an acquired taste that didn't stick around long enough to get used to.

"Can you just shut up!" The Alpha exploded and Stiles went quiet for about two seconds.

"Well someone's a Sourwolf." He said petulantly. The Alpha let out a loud snarl and threw his hands up before getting up off the ground and storming back to the driver's side of the Camaro.

"Just, uh, make sure you're out of town by noon tomorrow." The beta said before sliding into the passenger's side and shutting the door. The Camaro sped away from the curb and Stiles cocked a brow at its retreating form. Maybe he'd stick around for a couple days. Just to show that he couldn't be bossed around by a couple of werewolves.

* * *

Derek stalked into the Halfmoon Diner at lunchtime to see a familiar person sitting at the bar. The hobo from last night was sitting in the middle of the counter with a plate of what smelt like a Philly Steak and Cheese and curly fries while chatting away with Sheriff Parrish about different places he had supposedly been. Jordan Parrish was listening intently as the hobo yammered away. Derek grit his teeth and walked up to the cashier.

"Here for the usual?" Susan, the co-owner and usual cashier of the diner, asked with her sweet smile. Derek tried to return it but was sure that he had failed.

"Of course." He said, face returning to its usual frown. Susan nodded and called back to her husband.

"Ricky! Those Full Moon Specials ready yet?" There was clattering from behind the window before Richard pushed a large plastic bag through the partition. Susan grabbed it and passed it to Derek who swiped his card and headed for the door. Before he left he stopped and turned around.

"Hobo, I will see you at the SBI later if you plan on sticking around." He said before leaving. Isaac was waiting outside in the Camaro with a worried look on his face. Derek shot him a gentle smile.

"Damn hobo doesn't know how to leave. Told him that he'd better report to the station later if he was sticking around." Derek said ruffling the younger werewolf's hair. Isaac frowned.

"Because he saw the Darach?" Isaac asked and Derek nodded.

"Partially. Mostly because the Darach seems interested in him and I'll need information to keep her away from him." Derek said and Isaac nodded, satisfied.

"He seemed to be able to take care of himself. I wonder what he is, I've never heard of anything with a barrier built into their aura." Isaac said as Derek pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street of the town.

The SBI or Supernatural Bureau of Investigation, was in charge of making sure that all non-humans were following the law. It would have been impossible for a human police officer to keep a werewolf in its beta form under control long enough to arrest it so it was Derek's job as Captain to run the SBI office in Beacon Hills and keep everyone safe from the Supernatural criminals. Derek pulled his Camaro into the parking spot that was labeled 'Captain'.

Isaac left the car first, carrying the large bag that contained everyone's lunch. Derek let his head hit the back of his chair. Something told him that the damn hobo wasn't going to follow instructions so instead of getting out of the car he started the engine and pulled back out of his parking spot. He returned to the dinner where the hobo was still sitting at the counter but Sheriff Parrish had left.

"Come on, you need to give a statement." Derek said grabbing the hobo by the arm and hauling him to his feet. So he was able to touch the hobo if he had no intention to harm said hobo. Derek filed the information away for further reference.

"I was going to come in. I'm not stupid enough to get SBI angry with me." The hobo grumbled sullenly. Derek didn't answer, just slammed two twenties down beside the register and manhandled the hobo out of the dinner towards his car.

"Get in." Derek said sharply shoving the hobo towards the passenger side door.

"Enforcer Brutality, that's what this is." The hobo said and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Get in before I put you in the back." Derek countered. The hobo shot him a dirty look but climbed into the car. Derek let a smirk grace his lips as he rounded the car but his face was once more emotionless when he slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

Stiles sat in an uncomfortable chair beside a metal desk that had definitely seen better days. The Sourwolf SBI officer who had brought him in was standing a few feet away talking in hushed voices with another SBI officer, this one female. Stiles didn't hide the fact that he was ogling the Sourwolf who had brought him in, the man was sex on legs in his uniform. They seemed to come to an agreement and the Sourwolf walked over to where Stiles was sitting

"I'm going to need your ID." He said towering over Stiles. Stiles raised an eyebrow and dug his tattered wallet out of his backpack and passed the worn ID over. Sourwolf took it over to a scanner and scanned it before returning to the desk and sitting down at the computer.

"Says here your species is 'Classified'. I'm going to need to know it." Sourwolf said raising one of his eyebrows and leveling Stiles with a stare that would have made lesser beings quiver in fear. Stiles wasn't a lesser being.

"Classified means classified. If you don't already know, you don't get to know." Stiles said cockily. The Sourwolf's brows furrowed and the grip he had on the mouse probably left indents

"I don't believe that you understand how dangerous this Dark Druid that you encountered last night is. She has already sacrificed four virgins and we are no closer to catching her." The Sourwolf said shortly. Stiles stole a quick glance at his name tag. Hale. It was a familiar name, almost everyone knew about Talia Hale who had been one of the leaders in the Supernatural Right Movement thirty years ago. Stiles wasn't sure if they were related

"Look. I would have been just fine last night without interference. I'm classified for a reason. A very good reason." Stiles said leaning back and then because he was a curious little shit he asked

"Any relation to Talia Hale by any chance Enforcer Hale?" The Sourwolf's bushy eyebrows seemed to try to merge into one big eyebrow with how hard the enforcer was glaring at him

"She's my mother." He said shortly and went back to his computer and typed a few things.

"She must be proud that her son is an Enforcer." Stiles said poking to see if he could find a sore spot. Hale ignored him in favor of asking him to tell him everything that had been said between Stiles and the Darach last night. Stiles did, leaving out the fact that the Darach thought she knew what he was. The Enforcer typed everything up as he spoke and then printed it off for Stiles to sign. As he slammed the paper and pen down the Sourwolf spoke again

"I am not an Enforcer, I am the Captain." Sourwolf said before stalking away towards an office. Stiles watched him go for several reasons. To see if he was telling the truth. To see where he was going exactly because Stiles was a nosey little shit. And mostly to watch the Sourwolf's ass as he walked away. Werewolves were so lucky, they could eat all the greasy food they wanted and still not gain any weight. That ass was so fine you could bounce a quarter off it and Stiles decided then and there he was going to stick around a little longer and help with the Darach problem. If only to see that ass a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek knew he could technically be arrested for stalking. Following the hobo around wasn't the smartest of ideas but Derek was almost out of options. It had been two weeks since the last time the Darach had been spotted, two weeks since the hobo came into town. Derek knew that whatever the hobo was it was dangerous. Not only had the hobo taken up residence in the rougher part of town, he had seemingly taken over the rougher part of town. Crime rates in the area had gone down, the supernatural population that lived in the area seemed to settle and some of the tension that had been building between the humans and the non-humans in town seemed to ease out. It made Derek's job easier even if Derek wouldn't admit it. A knock on the passenger's window startled Derek out of his thoughts and he turned to see the hobo standing there with a grin on his face and a bag of greasy take out from Halfmoon. Derek unlocked the doors and the hobo slid inside.

"I figured you'd be hungry. Noticed you didn't eat lunch because you were too busy staking out my current living facilities." The hobo said passing the bag over. Derek raised an eyebrow at the younger man before peering into the bag. It was a halfmoon special, two fully loaded burgers with both bacon and eggs on the burgers, a large portion of fries, and a container of apple pie.

"I wasn't sure what type of pie you liked so I went with apple. Cause you know, everyone likes apple even if it's just a little. It's not my favorite. That would be this pie they used to make in my hometown called Sweet Dreams Pie. Everyone knew the recipe but the only people who could make it properly was my mum and me. We used a bit of magic in it to make it taste a certain way. Of course, the magic was completely harmless. Just alters the taste of the blackberries we used." The hobo rambled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Derek cut in and the hobo blinked

"Nope. Not really. I spend most my time alone so I tend to talk too much when I find someone who'll listen. I can try to be quiet but usually that only lasts for about five minutes. Ten if you're lucky." The hobo said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"What's your name again?" Derek asked and the hobo grinned

"My full name is Mieczyslaw Genim Kowalczyk but no one ever calls me that because no one ever can pronounce it. I go by Stiles which is a longer story that I don't feel like sharing so yeah. I couldn't even pronounce my real name when I was a kid and I speak Polish fluently." The hobo rambled and Derek cut him off by shoving the container of curly fries his way. They ate in silence and Stiles slipped back out of the car once he was done with the fries

"Just so you know, I've had to keep at least five different groups from fucking with your car. Next time you decide to follow me home, try something less flashy and more rusty." Stiles said before shutting the door and walking off down the road towards the trailer that he was staying in. Derek finished off the second burger and started the car up. As he pulled away from the curb, he missed Stiles turning back towards him and mutter a spell.

* * *

Stiles was half asleep when someone knocked on the door of the trailer he was staying in. Blearily, Stiles peered at the neon numbers of the alarm clock and saw that it was 4:27 and he had gotten only two and a half hours or so of sleep. The knocking started up again, this time seeming more like someone pounding

"Coming damn it." Stiles called flicking the light on so that he didn't run into anything. He opened the door to find two human police officers at the door

"Can I help you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Sheriff Stilinski and this is Deputy Parrish. We have some questions about a disturbance that happened two doors down about half an hour ago." The man in front said and Stiles groaned. Those damn neighbors were probably fighting again. Or fucking on the front steps, either was an option with them.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about I literally just woke up." Stiles said. The sheriff glanced down at Stiles' state of undress, he was just wearing a pair of low hanging black sleep pants and his pendant.

"I can see that. We still need to ask some questions." The Sheriff said and Stiles let out a puff of air.

"Yeah, come on in. I'll make some coffee." Stiles said stepping back and allowing the two in. As Stiles started on the coffee, he watched Parrish look at his stacks of books.

"I didn't think you'd been in town long enough to collect this much." The deputy mused and Stiles shrugged

"I have an expansion spell on my bag. It allows me to carry a rather large collection of books and stuff that would normally take a lot of space. Kinda like those dimensional cubes that are big right now." Stiles said with a shrug. The sheriff let out a low whistle

"Must have cost you a lot to get that." Sheriff Stilinski said and Stiles shrugged.

"I knew the person who did it rather well so it didn't cost as much as you would think." He said as the tea kettle whistled. Stiles poured the hot water over the instant coffee that was in each cup and handed them out

"So, what have the infamous Edison couple done this time?" Stiles asked and the two officers shared a look

"They were caught fornicating on the grass in front of their trailer. This doesn't seem to surprise you though." Deputy Parrish said slowly. Stiles shrugged

"Not really. It was just a matter of time until the police were called again. They have sex outside at least once every other week. I think they think we're jealous but most the time everyone just ignores them." Stiles said taking a sip of his coffee. The sheriff's eyebrows seemed to be trying to meld with his hair and Stiles gave him a grin that said he wished he was joking.

"That's terrifying. I definitely do not wish to see that man's junk again." Parrish said and Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, it's rather wrinkly but I think that's what happens when you're in your fifties." He said amused. Stiles and the officers talked for several more minutes before they had to leave to go to the next house. Stiles wished them luck, the next neighbor that they would be visiting had a nasty habit of answering the door with a baseball bat swinging. As he cleaned up the coffee that only Parrish had drunk Stiles wondered about the sheriff. His mother had always said his father was dead but something about that man's aura had been so familiar. It was almost like looking at his own aura in twenty years. It could have been wishful thinking; Stiles' stepfather had always been a good man but he had treated Stiles like he was on the fringes of their family.

Deciding that he was far too awake to go back to sleep, Stiles changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before heading out for a walk. He weaved through the back streets of Beacon Hills lost in thought until he heard some sort of animal yelp.

"Stupid bitch!" A man yelled and Stiles turned into an alley to see a man kicking a tiny creature that gave another cry of pain.

"HEY!" Stiles shouted starting towards the man at a jog. The man took one look at Stiles and took off in the other direction. Stiles let him go, more concerned about the creature that he had been kicking. Stiles couldn't tell if it was a cat or a very small dog from where he was but it was incredibly small. Once he got closer, he could see that it was a fluffy ginger kitten that was soaked to the bone, and Stiles couldn't get over how small she was. He could probably pick her up and hold her with both his hands cupped and still have a bit of wiggle room.

"Hey girl. Such a pretty little thing." Stiles cooed holding his hand out for her to sniff. She pressed into his hand with a small mew and a shiver and Stiles cooed

"That's a good girl. So sweet." He murmured running his hands over her. She didn't look like she was too hurt though her side was tender from the way she stumbled away from him when he touched it.

"Come on dear, let's get you back to my place." He murmured scooping her up in his arms gently. By the time he got back to the trailer it was close to six. After wrapping her up in a towel to dry her off, he pulled the phone book that had come with the trailer out of its place where it kept the table from doing its dangerous wobble in order to looked up a vet's office.

"McCall Animal Hospital? Damn this town is small if that's the only vet's office here." He muttered but called anyways.

"McCall Animal Hospital, my name is Kira, how may we help you?" A chipper voice said and Stiles sighed

"Hi, I got a kitten and would like to get it checked out?" Stiles said leaving out how he had gotten the creature. He figured that it would be better to explain that in person. That way the doc couldn't think that he was the abuser and he could explain how he would never leave an animal to get hurt

"Alright, Dr. McCall has an opening at seven if that's alright with you." The man on the other end of the line said and Stiles confirmed that it was just fine. The receptionist asked for his name and the animal's name and he explained to her that he hadn't named the kitten yet and gave her his to keep the appointment. Hanging up he glanced over at the kitten and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to need some supplies for you it seems. Some toys and food at least." He said. The kitten sat with her head cocked and then turned around and attempted to climb onto the couch, failed and decided that Stile's discarded red hoodie was a good enough place to take a nap. Stiles smiled at her when she shot him a look that clearly said 'you better not want this because it's mine now'.

"Yeah, you're right. It's way too early to go shopping. We've gotta leave in less than an hour though so I'm going to take a shower. Don't claw up anything." He said before making his way into the bathroom. As he showered, he wondered how he was going to get his new pet to the vets without a car. Then the solution presented itself in the way of a very persistent Sourwolf.

* * *

Derek wasn't sure how Stiles had gotten his cell phone number. But somehow the pest had and had even managed to rope Derek into taking a kitten that he had found to the vets since the kid didn't have a car. Derek told himself he just wanted to see if he could arrest whoever had dumped the kitten for animal abuse. It had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles had asked him for a favor.

"Alright so none of his ribs are broken but there is some bruising along them so he'll have to be careful when playing." Dr. McCall said cheerfully.

"He? I thought it was a she." Stiles said blushing. Dr. McCall chuckled

"Nope. Definitely a male Maine Coon kitten. He's about seven weeks which is early to be away from his mom in my opinion but there won't be any growth problems. I prefer to tell my clients that they should wait for the kitten to be about eight to nine weeks due to social and emotional problems. Usually when a kitten is removed from its mother and littermates early it causes separation anxiety." He explained. Stiles nodded

"Alright. So, is there anything I should look out for? Shouldn't he get a bunch of shots?" Stiles asked and Dr. McCall nodded

"I'll be giving him his first round of shots today but he should come back in a few weeks for more. I'll give you a sheet with when he should get his shots so you don't get confused. There aren't really any health issues with this particular breed. They do get rather large but they also can be taught to walk on a leash like a dog. Other than that, you should be good for now but feel free to call if you have any questions or anything happens." Dr. McCall said. Derek had been amazed at the fact that the vet had been giving the shots to the wiggly kitten while talking, he hadn't thought that anyone would have been able to wrangle an animal long enough to give it three shots without having to at least pause in what he was saying. Once all the shots were administered, Stiles scooped the kitten up and nodded to the vet. When they went to pay Derek passed over his card before Stiles could get his own out. Stiles got a mischievous twinkle in his eye but didn't say anything.

"Alright, we just need a name for our records. Have you thought of one yet?" The receptionists, a Kitsune by the name of Kira if Derek remembered correctly, asked sweetly.

"Hermes, like the Greek god." Stiles said and Kira nodded typing the name in.

"Alright you're here's your shot schedule and we just need to set up your next appointment before you leave." Kira said. Derek listened as Stiles made another appointment for Hermes to get his next round of shots before following the other man out of the clinic. The ride back to Stile's trailer was quiet and Stiles climbed out without much fuss. Before he shut the door, he turned and said

"Thanks for taking us. I'll find another way to the rest of the appointments, no doubt you're very busy Mr. Captain sir." Stiles said cheekily. Derek rolled his eyes and was able to keep the smirk off his face long enough for Stiles to shut the car door and make it up the steps to his trailer's front door. Derek pulled away from the trailer park and shook his head

"I'll figure you out eventually." He muttered before heading towards his apartment to shower before heading into work at the SBI office. He had already called to say he was going to be late, he didn't need to add any more fuel to the rumor mill.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles watched Hermes wander the little patch of grass that was slowly dying in front of his trailer. It had been a quiet day so far but Stiles wasn't convinced that it was going to stay that way. The Darach had been too quiet for far too long. He had a feeling in his gut, something he had learned not to ignore

"Hermes, come on." He said pulling the lead he had attached to the kitten. The kitten ignored him so he shook the bag of treats that he had brought out. He was still teaching the kitten to listen to him and for the most part it was going well. He'd had Hermes for two weeks now, been in town for twice that. It was odd, being in one place for this long. He just hoped everything blew over soon or he would be forced to leave before the Darach was gone. A month was long enough for him to stick in one place, he was pushing it staying any longer. Hermes rushed over to him and he fed the kitten a treat from his hand which was another thing he was training Hermes to do properly. Scooping the kitten up he tucked the guy into his hood.

"Time to make our rounds. Gotta keep the neighborhood safe and all that shit." He said grabbing his bag and tucking the treats into it. Hermes licked his ear and Stiles grinned. As he walked, he hummed and thought about the day ahead of him. He would do his rounds, make sure that the human and supernatural neighbors were getting along for the most part before heading into town and checking out the bookstore. After that he would get lunch at the Halfmoon Diner and walk back home a different route. He had been following this routine for the past week, hoping that it would catch the Darach's attention. It hadn't so far but with the feeling in his gut he knew it would today. He was walking the empty road towards town when he felt Hermes hunker down in his hood as if he had caught the scent of something. Stiles stopped and did a spin but didn't see anything out of place.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Stiles called in a fake sing song voice. The wind picked up and then the Darach appeared in front of him in the middle of the road. Stiles raised an eyebrow

"I'm not amused little witch. You have cost me my ritual." The Darach snarled and Stiles laughed

"I didn't cost you anything. You decided that you'd rather have me than the power sacrificing on a fivefold knot would give you. Then you realized I'm not easily trapped right? The SBI was watching me a little too closely for your likings. Right?" Stiles said lightly. The Darach roared, the image of the beautiful woman dropping

"I will have your soul!" She roared sending a flock of birds scattering from the nearby trees. Stiles took a step back, not expecting it to escalate so quickly. The Darach started to shift, her skin bulging and then deflating as she changed her shape. Her arms elongated, claws sprouted from each finger. Stiles watched as she morphed from a humanoid to a more distorted figure that moved like a gorilla

"And you've finally gone around the bend. There's no coming back from that form Dearie." Stiles said in a fake Scottish brogue. The creature in front of him roared a challenge and Stiles sighed

"From earth we come and to earth we all go. From the rivers of high to the fires below. In times of peace and in battles of war. Take from each a little more." He murmured before summoning his staff and cloak. The cloak settled over what he was wearing as little more than a shadowy image but the ash staff was solid in his hand. The large black obsidian stone that sat at the tip glowed with a crimson light from deep within it. The creature that had once been a Darach charged and Stiles countered by throwing shards of black light at it. The light made a high-pitched scream as it shot through the air and when it struck the creature it left blistering wounds across its torso. The creature faltered and Stiles went to finish the fight by having the asphalt incase the creature's hands and feet. The creature didn't seem to like that, ripping itself free and charging again. It was too close to shoot again so Stiles sidestepped the attack and swiped at it with the staff severing one of its arms. The creature crashed to the ground, the form flickering before shifting to a young woman. She lay panting, bleeding out from one arm and Stiles kneeled down beside her

"What is your name?" He asked, pulling her head into his lap.

"Julia, Julia Baccari." The woman rasped, blood leaking from pale lips. She would not live because of her wounds. She would not live because Stiles would sacrifice her to his patron. It was what he always did. It was a mercy after all.

"Sleep now Julia. Slide into the darkness and become one with the earth. From earth we come and to earth we all go. From the rivers of high to the fires below. In times of peace and in battles of war. Take from each a little more." He said. Her eyes, which had been dark with pain, spaced out as she passed from the world, the tension in her remaining limbs eased as she finally died. Stiles grasped his amulet and gave it a kiss, feeling the brief flash of warmth showing that his patron was pleased with her gift. Stiles let the cloak fade and closed the dead woman's eyes. He climbed to his feet and pulled Hermes out of his hoodie's hood to check the kitten over. At first glance Hermes seemed fine but Stiles found the fur over his heart to be silver where it had been white. His patron had liked Stiles' new familiar and had bound the kitten to Stiles

"Looks like you won't be getting any bigger then." Stiles murmured pressing a kiss to the kitten's nose. Hermes batted at Stiles' face and Stiles tucked him back into his hood. He fished out his phone and checked it only to find that using his second form had fried to things circuits and the thing was now little more than an expensive paperweight.

"I always fry these things when I shift. I really need to figure out how to stop that." He muttered, tucking the phone back into his pocket and looking up and down the road. He was trying to figure out what to do with the body, he couldn't just leave it there after all, when two SBI and three patrol cars sped up with their sirens blaring. Captain Sourwolf climbed out of the lead car, gun in hand, and Stiles put his hands in the air

"Took care of your Darach problem." He called as three more SBI enforcers climbed out of the cars

"Fuck. We were hoping to take her alive." The woman beside Captain Sourwolf swore. Stiles shrugged as the Captain stalked forwards and grabbed him by the back of his neck

"Come on. We'll escort you back to the station." Sourwolf snarled and Stiles wondered what the fuck was his problem. Not the Darach anymore.

* * *

Erica had never seen someone as puny looking as the kid stare down Derek. The kid must have balls of steel for them not to be shriveling up into his guts with the glare that Derek was leveling his way

"How did you kill the Darach." Derek asked, his words taking on a harsh growl. The kid leaned back and shrugged

"Classified. Look, I would love to sit here all day and talk but I was only sticking around long enough to help with the Darach. I've gotta hit the road, spread the love. I'm sure you understand." The kid said with a cocky grin. Erica frowned when Derek stood, chair skittering back with a screech. She thought that he was going to hit the kid which would have been a huge no-no but instead he turned and walked out of the interrogation room.

"Can I have my cat back?" The kid asked as the door slammed shut

"He's quite a charmer." Erica commented falling into step beside Derek. He only grunted and shoved the file into her hands

"See that he's released at the end of our forty-eight-hour holding period and not a minute less." Derek said and Erica raised an eyebrow

"On what grounds? We can't just hold him without telling him why." She said and Derek sighed

"We're investigating whether or not he killed the Darach in self-defense like he claims or not." Derek said and Erica frowned

"Are we? Investigating whether it was self-defense?" She asked and he shook his head

"I doubt he went out looking for a fight. The Darach was hellbent on killing him so it was more than likely self-defense." Derek said and Erica frowned confused

"Then why are we holding him?" She asked and Derek stopped

"Because I have a feeling, he knows more than he's saying. He's dangerous and I don't like it." Derek said and Erica grinned

"You like him. He pushes back and you like it. You don't want him to leave." She said realizing her boss's true intentions. It had been a while since there had been any good gossip about the Alpha wolf. He was usually the one catching the rest of them with their pants down, sometimes literally, so it was nice to be able to return the favor. Derek's ears went red and his scowl deepened

"I have a feeling he's going to bring something far worse than a Darach to this town." Derek growled before stalking away. Erica chuckled and tapped the folder on her chin

"Yeah, like you getting laid." She murmured before hurrying to spread the gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia Martin looked around the dinky little SBI office where her client was being held.

"Really Stiles." She muttered before stepping up to the front desk where a man and woman were chatting.

"Excuses me, I'm here to see my client." She said interrupting their conversation. The man was young, about her age with curly brown hair and big doe eyes.

"Who are you?" The woman asked clearly angry for being interrupted

"My name is Lydia Martin as in Martin and Whitmore. I'm here for my client, Mieczyslaw Kowalczyk whom you are holding for absolutely no reason." She said passing the woman a business card. The woman took it blinking

"Who?" She asked and Lydia rolled her eyes

"Stiles. I'm here for Stiles." She said exasperated. The woman perked up

"Oh shit, you're the person he called." She said before hurrying around the desk

"Of course. I'm his lawyer. What is the reason for holding my client?" She said as the woman led her further into the office.

"Captain said to investigate whether it was self-defense or not." The woman said and Lydia rolled her eyes again.

"Really? I would have thought you would be grateful for Stiles. From what I gather you were lacking when it came to catching the Darach." Lydia said and the woman flushed in anger. Lydia watched in satisfaction as she clenched her fists that had sprouted claws.

"Yeah? Well we don't have a lot of enforcers here." She snapped and Lydia gave a fake sympathetic hum

"Then you really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll stop you here." Lydia said pulling some paperwork out of her briefcase

"Here's the forms stating that you are to release my client if you are not charging him. And if you decide to charge him on some bogus charges I will be filing for a lawsuit against this office for unlawful imprisonment. You have ten minutes to bring Stiles to me." Lydia said handing the paperwork over. The woman took it and huffed

"Yes ma'am." She said and Lydia heard the words 'prissy bitch' as the woman walked away. With a smirk on her face, Lydia looked around the station. It was set up like a police station, with lots of desks in the bullpen and a row of cells for holding. Since there weren't any people in these cells, she figured they probably were the equivalent of the human's drunk tanks and the more dangerous prisoners were held further back. It took the woman seven and a half minutes to bring Stiles out and they were followed by a man with Captain stripes and a scowl. Stiles grinned when he saw her and she let a fond smile form on her lips.

"My goddess on earth. Good to see you Lyds." Stiles said taking his bag from the female officer

"You can pick you cat up from McCall's vet." The woman said sourly and Stiles grinned at her

"Damn right I will." He said stretching. Lydia made sure to walk behind him, a habit she had picked up to keep his back covered. After all, they shared a patron goddess and she would not be happy if her favorite pet was injured. Once they were outside the station Lydia slid into the passenger seat of a blue jeep and Stiles slid into the drivers.

"I missed Roscoe. Such a shame I had to leave him behind." Stiles said starting the jeep up. Lydia rolled her eyes

"When did you get a cat?" She asked and Stiles pulled out of the parking lot

"Found Hermes in an alley. The Goddess blessed him this morning to tie him to me as my familiar." Stiles said and Lydia felt a smidgen of worry ease out of her. If Stiles was granted a familiar then he had someone looking out for his back.

"Alright. Jackson says you owe him." Lydia said passing Stiles a fat envelope. Stiles didn't take his eyes off the road and waved it away

"In the glove compartment please. I'm guessing it's a new identity? I thought he wasn't going to be able to get that for me for another few months." Stiles said turning into a small square building that had a mural of different animals on the front. Stiles pulled into a parking spot near the door.

"Wait here for me. I'll be right back." Stiles said. Lydia watched him enter the building before pulling her phone out

 **To Jackson: Jailbird is free. Has package. Picking up his new familiar.**

It was a few seconds before Jackson replied

 **From Jackson: k. 2 fake bus tickets bought with old name. Giving to 2 hobos**

Lydia looked up from her phone to see Stiles exit the vets with a little orange cat in his arm.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Stiles asked reaching past her to pull the envelope out of the glove compartment. Inside was a stack of bills, a new SBI license, a new driver's license, registration in a new name, social security card and anything else Stiles would need.

"Well Jackson is currently sending your old identity out on the buses so we are going to meet him at a diner called the Halfmoon. From there you are going to go east while we continue to lay a false trail south. We'll meet up again in Las Vegas and regroup." Lydia said and Stiles nodded along.

"Alright. Let's get lunch before we split though, it's been far too long since I've caught up on the office gossip." Stiles said tucking everything back into the envelope and shoving it under the driver's seat. The kitten was deposited in Lydia's lap as Stiles started up the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Cora was in the middle of painting when her phone buzzed

 **From Reyes: Come get your brother. He's being a terror at the station.**

 **To Reyes: OMW**

She plopped her brush into the water bucket and pulled her apron off. After making sure there was no paint in her hair or on her face she climbed into her yellow punch-buggy and headed towards the SBI station. She found Isaac hiding at the welcome desk with Boyd

"What happened?" She asked with a sigh.

"Remember that hobo that came around a month ago and your brother got obsessed? Turns out he has a girlfriend." Isaac said and Cora rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll take him to lunch. Where is he?" She asked popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Supervising Erica who is supposed to be tracking down the law firm that the girlfriend works for." Boyd said and Cora headed to the bullpen. Derek saw her and his shoulders relaxed slightly

"Come on big brother. I'm taking you to lunch at the Halfmoon." Cora said and Derek frowned

"I have work to do." He grumbled but he shifted towards his office. Cora followed to make sure he was grabbing his coat

"We're taking my car." He said grabbing his keys. Cora didn't argue, the Camaro was in much better condition than her bug and she always enjoyed riding in it.

"Alright let's go." She said with a grin. Derek grumbled something about pesky siblings. Cora waited until they were halfway to the diner to start the interrogation

"So the guy you liked had a girlfriend, huh?" She said before blowing a bubble. Derek's hands tightened on the steering wheel

"I didn't have a crush on him. He's dangerous. He was able to defeat a Darach who had been doing ritualistic killings without any help." Derek growled out. Cora raised an eyebrow

"But was he your type?" She asked and watched as her brother tensed for a few seconds before exhaling and releasing part of the tension

"Yeah. He was my type." He grumbled and Cora popped her bubble

"Alright. So maybe a little crush on him then." She said and watched in satisfaction as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. I need to stop letting you talk to my betas." He said with a sigh. As they pulled onto the road with the diner he frowned. There was a car on its side off the side of the road.

"Holy shit." Cora murmured as another car was lifted by a figure and tossed down the street only to crash into a shimmery black barrier. Derek carefully pulled off the road and reached for his holster

"Stay in the car Cora." He said climbing out. She didn't need to be told twice and watched him jog towards the commotion. He shouted something, probably that he was an SBI officer and the figure that had tossed the car turned towards him and let out a deafening roar. Derek didn't seem fazed but instead lifted his gun and fired off two rounds into the guy's chest. Cora expected the guy to drop, instead the guy stayed standing, roared again, and took off away from the commotion. Feeling it was safe, Cora clamored out of the car. The smell of blood was thick in the air and clogged her nose. She coughed before rushing forwards. There was a man on the ground, bleeding from ragged gashes across his chest. Without thinking Cora kneeled beside him and started stanching the bloodflow. All around her first responders started to arrive. It became a blur, the man was taken from her only to be pronounced dead and covered with a cloth. Someone was crying, a woman. Cora felt like she was in the middle of a storm at sea until someone touched her shoulder. Turning she saw a lankey guy who was splattered in blood. His clothes were ripped but he didn't seem to be bleeding anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded

"Where's my brother?" She asked, her voice coming out hoarse and she realized that she had swallowed her gum at some point.

"He's taking a statement from one of my friends. Come on, let's go sit down on the curb, you look like you're about to faint." The guy said taking her by the elbow and leading her to a curb. He helped her sit before plopping down beside her. A cat wandered up to him, a leash attached to the harness around its midsection

"There you are Hermes. You did so good today." The guy said pulling the cat into his lap and petting it. Cora watched disbelieving until Derek approached them

"Don't leave town." Derek growled and it took her a moment to realize that he was talking to the guy beside her. The guy shot Derek a grin

"Wouldn't dream of it Sourwolf." He said. Derek crouched down in front of Cora, his face softening

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded numbly. The dead man's blood was still on her fingers, under her nails. Was she okay? She wasn't sure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles looked around the apartment that he would be sharing with Lydia and Jackson. They both had been horrified with the trailer that Stiles had previously called home and promptly informed him that he would no longer be staying there. It had taken Lydia all of two hours to find the three-bedroom apartment and Jackson had coughed up the cash for the deposit and plenty furniture so they now had a nice little safe house here in Beacon Hills. Behind him Jackson was talking to someone on the phone. Probably Aiden or Ethan who would no doubt send the message along down their line of friends. Everyone would converge on Beacon Hills. Ennis had no doubt alerted Deucalion and the alpha pack's followers of his location. They too would be rushing to invade Beacon Hills and soon the war would start. A hand dropped onto Stiles' shoulder

"How are you holding up?" Jackson asked and Stiles shrugged

"I was tired of running but still, didn't want to start a war in the middle of civilization." He said numbly. Jackson sighed

"We'll be careful. Ethan and Aiden are on their way. They contacted Deaton and Braeden who are passing the message along to the next group. Everyone will be here by the end of the week." Jackson said before heading into his bedroom. Stiles flopped down on the couch and flicked the television on. The station that came up was the local news who were reporting that an unknown alpha werewolf was still at large and to be careful. Stiles wanted to laugh at the sad fact that there would soon be more than one Alpha werewolf at large in Beacon Hills.

Erica frowned up at the apartment building that the hobo and his friends had moved into. It had taken them a good day to move from the rundown trailer park to an upscale apartment complex. It made her wonder who the hobo was and why he hadn't moved into such a place in the first place.

"Come on, Captain wants us to question them and get back to the station quickly." Isaac said moving away from their patrol car and towards the building. The lobby for the place was posh and when Erica stepped up to the lady behind the counter, she found a look of disapproval.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a sniff. Erica wanted to bash the woman's face in, the distant written all over the woman's face made her so angry.

"We're looking for some people that recently moved in. Two men and a woman." Erica said and the woman frowned

"I would need more information than that." The woman said turning away from them. Erica grit her teeth

"Look, we know they moved in yesterday. I doubt you have that many people move in to these places that you wouldn't know who I'm talking about." She snapped. The woman raised an eyebrow

"Do I need to call the police?" She asked. At this point Isaac stepped forward

"Ma'am, we are the police but if you have the need to call the human authorities then let me contact the sheriff. I'm sure he would find it wonderful that you are impeding our investigation on a highly dangerous Alpha werewolf who seems interested in the people who moved into your apartments yesterday." Isaac said. The woman narrowed her eyes before speaking

"Third floor. Apartment 3c." The woman said slowly and Isaac nodded. He grabbed Erica by her elbow and dragged her away towards the stairs.

"Why can't we take the elevator?" Erica grumbled as they began to climb and Isaac rolled his eyes

"So you can calm down." He muttered knowing she could still hear him. She let out a snort but didn't say anything as they reached the third level. Erica paused outside the apartment that the three unknown supernaturals were staying at

"Stiles, calm down. We're going to be fine. We can't tell them." The woman from the SBI station sounded frazzled

"Lydia, I know you mean well but shut up. If Ennis contacts Deucalion then he's going to contact the packs who work for him and then this place will turn into a slaughter. We don't have time to keep secrets. The SBI are going to be hard enough to lie to." The hobo's voice was stern. A third voice chimed in

"We'll be careful. Me and Lyds are shit at hiding our heartbeats so I think it would be wise for us to answer as few questions as possible." The third person said. Erica knocked on the door and a few moments later it was answered by the hobo.

"May we come in? We have a few more questions that need to be answered." Erica said and the hobo stepped aside. They followed the hobo into the apartment. It was nicely furnished, the living room done in tasteful décor of dark blue couches with a dark wooden coffee table. There was a rectangular crème rug on the floor under the furniture. A television stand stood in the left corner, a large flat screen tv sitting on it with soccer playing on the screen and the sound muted. The longer couch was facing away from them but a smaller loveseat was pushed up against the large windows that were off to the right of the room. Its occupant was the second male speaker who was sprawled out across the loveseat like he didn't have a care in the world. Erica knew that wasn't true from the scent of anxiety and tension that filled the room.

Jackson watched as two SBI enforcers entered their territory from where he sat on the loveseat. His spine was stiff and he knew they could sense the tension pouring off him. Stiles followed them into the living room and gestured for them to sit on the couch.

"My name is Enforcer Reyes and this is Enforcer Lahey. We have a few follow up questions for the three of you about the incident a few days ago." The woman said. She was sitting closer to him than the male though she seemed to mostly keep her eyes on Stiles. She was short but well-endowed with a curvaceous body that still spoke of muscles coiled under the skin. Enforcer Lahey was different, he was thin, tall. Jackson would even say gangly like a puppy who would never grow into his limbs. His eyes were on Jackson, studying him as much as Jackson was studying them.

"We'd be happy to answer any questions you have." Lydia said sweetly as she entered the room. She was carrying three mugs and set two down on the coffee table. Jackson reached forwards and grabbed his, taking a sip of the medicinal tea that was inside. Stiles took his as well, coming to perch on the arm of the loveseat beside Jackson and run his fingers through Jackson's hair soothingly. Jackson knew Stiles probably had chai instead of the medicinal tea. Stiles had never had the same problems with keeping his powers in check that Jackson had, the tea would keep him human and not coughing up jewels while the Enforcers were there.

"Why were you at the Halfmoon Diner at eleven forty-seven on Monday of this week?" Enforcer Reyes asked pulling out a small notebook and pen. Jackson glanced at where Lydia was standing by the television

"I had contacted them. Lydia and Jackson are old friends of mine. As you know, I was detained and so I called Lydia to get me out. We were going for lunch before we split ways again." Stiles said spinning the truth in a way that he wasn't lying but he was leaving quite a bit out. Jackson took another sip of his tea so that he could hide the little smirk that had slipped onto his lips.

"I see. Can you tell us in your words what occurred?" The woman asked without looking up from what she was writing. Jackson rolled his eyes

"I had already arrived and was waiting for them. Lydia had contacted me when they were picking up Stile's cat and so I had a booth and had already ordered our drinks." Jackson said, speaking up for the first time

"Lyds and I had just gotten out of my car when the Alpha attacked. He pushed Lydia to the ground and then took a swipe at me. I ran towards the road and he threw a car. At that point I erected a barrier and he continued to throw cars at me. I think a man tried to stop him and he attacked the man." Stiles said stepping in

"And you didn't try to stop him?" This time Enforcer Lahey spoke, gesturing to Jackson who snorted

"I'm not an idiot nor am I an enforcer. I doubt anything I could have done would have helped." Jackson said and then internally winced when his heartbeat shifted. Stiles picked up playing with his hair again

"It's alright Jacks. I wouldn't have wanted you to pull attention towards yourself. I know you could have helped me but I do believe that I had it under control." Stiles said comfortingly. Jackson drained his tea before setting it on the floor and leaning back into Stiles' touch and closing his eyes. Someone cleared their throat.

"Alright. At what point did Captain Hale arrive on the scene?" The female enforcer asked. Jackson opened his eyes a slit so that he could watch them, still not completely trusting these werewolves in their territory.

"It was maybe two minutes after he started chucking cars. He had moved into the road because he ran out of cars in the parking lot. Sourwolf ran up with his gun and shouted something. The rogue alpha turned away from me and roared. Sourwolf shot him and then the rogue alpha ran off." Stiles said without stopping his ministrations. Jackson knew that if he was a cat or even a werewolf, he would have been purring at the touch. The SBI enforcers jotted something down

"Alright. Now all three of your species have been noted to be classified. We are going to be making a petition for those to be unclassified for the duration of the investigation. While our investigation is ongoing please do not leave town." Enforcer Reyes said putting her notebook and pen away. They both stood to leave when Lydia spoke

"Are we under investigation?" She asked, her voice the perfect mixture of distance and haughtiness. The male SBI enforcer shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Jackson

"At the moment no but we feel as if you know more than you're saying. That being said, you could come under investigation for obstruction of justice." The female enforcer said before they left. Jackson let out a low growl once they were out of the apartment, his scales slipping out as he shifted into a half transformation.

"That could have gone better." Lydia said briskly as she scooped up Jackson's mug and headed back towards the kitchen. Stiles slid down into Jackson's lap, forcing Jackson to shift over and share the loveseat.

"It could have gone a lot worse." Stiles said softly, to softly for Lydia to hear from where she was banging around in the kitchen but Jackson made a soft crooning sound. He wrapped himself around his master and buried his nose into Stiles' hair to breath the comforting smell in. His master was worried about him, Jackson could feel it through the bond. His master was worried that they would separate them. His master was worried that they would kill Jackson when they learned he was a Kanima. Jackson wasn't worried about being separated from his master or even of being killed. He knew that their patron would not allow him to enter her folds unless she deemed their tasks complete. Jackson would be reunited with his master one way or another.

Isaac pulled up the file they had for one Jackson Whittemore when he got back to the station. There wasn't much in the file, he was twenty-five, had a small law firm with Lydia Martin that on the surface seemed legit. Derek had made a note that he had done more digging and the law firm was a front for something else. Somehow he maintained a lavish lifestyle, had a house in both LA and San Francisco as well as one in London and a penthouse in New York. He was generous with his money, running a charity for those who were turned into a supernatural creature against their will, giving plenty of money to other organizations including one for foster kids who want to go to college. Isaac knew that Whittemore was more than likely getting his money from something dirty but no one had been able to figure out where. There was nothing connecting him to any of the crime families in any of the cities where he had residences. His record was nearly squeaky clean, the worst thing he had was several paid speeding tickets. He sold loose gems to dealers here and there but there wasn't any trace of where these gems came from or how they came to be in Whittemore's possession. Whittemore never sold to the same dealer twice in a row, never sold too many to a dealer before stopping altogether. The dealers all told the same story to the SBI enforcers, that the gems had been in Whittemore's family for generations but that he needed some quick cash. None of them knew anymore but they all said that the gems that Whittemore brought in were flawless. Isaac knew that Whittemore probably sold his gems to more than just the dealer and jewelry stores that they had talked to.

"Where are you getting your money?" Isaac wondered. His mind drifted back to the way the hobo had comforted Whittemore while they were talking and how both Whittemore and Martin seemed to defer to the hobo. Standing so quickly he toppled his chair, Isaac rushed into Derek's office

"We've been looking at this all wrong. Whittemore isn't the leader. The hobo is." Isaac proclaimed. Derek had a white board in his office with pictures of the three of them and a sketch of the rogue alpha. Isaac hurried over to it and started to rearrange things. He put the picture of the Hobo on the top, followed by Martin and Whittemore. He drew lines from the hobo to each of them

"The hobo's the mastermind. It's why we've not been able to find much on him, the name he gave us is fake. He's the one calling the shots, Martin is the enforcer of their little pack. She keeps everyone in line and makes sure that there's not too much attention drawn to the hobo." Isaac said writing enforcer underneath the photo of Lydia Martin.

"And where does Whittemore come in?" Derek asked. Isaac grinned

"He's the money maker. He gets money for the hobo and his organization through the gems he sells. Every person he sold to said they were flawless gems and that they gave Whittemore top dollar for each gem. We're talking rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds. Flawless gems that I think he's actually transmuting from other things. Things that we wouldn't think twice about him acquiring. He only sells to dealers who are human meaning they wouldn't be able to test to see if the stones were faked or not, doesn't sell enough to one dealer to raise any red flags." Isaac said and he could tell his alpha was seriously considering what Isaac was saying.

"Why would the hobo be riding a bus to our little town? He no doubt has better ways of getting around." Derek asked and Isaac nodded and tapped the sketch of the rogue alpha

"This guy. He's not at the top of his own food chain despite being an alpha. He's a scout for someone higher up. Our hobo was originally passing through, remember? We caught his interest though so he stuck around. I think he was riding buses because he didn't want to catch the attention of whoever the rogue alpha works for. My guess is that they're in the middle of some sort of turf war." Isaac said and Derek frowned

"If you're right then we're going to see an influx of supernaturals pouring into our city. We can't handle that with who we've got." Derek said already reaching for his phone. Isaac hurried out of the office towards his own desk, shutting Derek's door behind himself so that Derek's conversation was private. No doubt the entire office had listened in on Isaac's theory.

"Good job 'saac. I think you just figured out a huge crime ring." Erica said honestly and Isaac grinned

"Hopefully we can get some reinforcements before the fighting hits the streets." Isaac said leaning against his desk and watching Derek pace in his office while he talked on the phone. His older sister was high up on the SBI food chain for the state so that was no doubt who he called about the theory. Twenty minutes later Derek strode out of his office and every eye turned towards him

"We have a mafia war headed our way folks. I just go of the phone with some people high up in the food chain and they informed me that the man who we thought was Mieczyslaw Genim Kowalczyk is actually Mieczyslaw Genim Kuznetsov who is the adopted son of Mikhail Kuznetsov of the Kuznetsov mafia family in Russia. While the son had up until this point had no connections to his adopted father's mafia family the higher up have been tracking his movements for the past six months are agreeing that there is a war headed our way and are sending us extra enforcers to help us deal with this. That means we are on high alert right now." Derek said and Isaac felt a weight settle in his gut. Beacon Hills had never had a problem this large scale before. If there was a war coming then Isaac knew he needed to get his head in the game but he couldn't help but think about Whittemore's grin that afternoon. The other man had hidden it behind a cup quickly but Isaac had seen the way it made his whole face light up. With a sense of dread Isaac realized that he felt attracted to the other man.


End file.
